


To Protect the Past - Reboot

by Hedgefox Kitsune (theshadeshadow)



Series: One More Miracle [1]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also as the Guardian, Chris is known as Kurisu, From the Future along with Silver, M/M, Multi, Silver is his adopted kid, There are two Chris's, along with blaze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadeshadow/pseuds/Hedgefox%20Kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire future was nothing but death and destruction a wasteland of death but now I have been sent back to the past in a different dimension by accident to stop the coming events from truly ever occurring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Future is Death, for this is my Reality.

_How did it all go so wrong?_

 

_How did I end up like this?_

 

_Things had been going so well…_

 

_But I should have known it would not last._

 

_It was my own fault!_

 

_Human bodies are not meant to come into contact with that type of power…_

 

_For they cannot handle the strain._

 

_I foolishly grabbed those emeralds when they were being used and the power near shattered my very existence._

 

_How was I to know that my existence was going to change, due to that one event?_

 

_Surviving the power of chaos is but one step into becoming more than you are._

 

_At first the changes were not evident. So no one noticed small things were changing, becoming more, different…_

_Once my eye colour began to change, along with new parts of my body. That is when everyone began to notice, and in fear…tried everything to stop them._

 

_The changes, as they came to find out were quite natural. They used many methods to try to stop the changes, and they endangered not only myself, but eight others who had also been experiencing them._

 

_Growing weary of the tests, all 9 of us escaped. Each had a pull to a different direction from where we escaped. Thus forming a pact to find each other again, we disappeared in four groups of two and one group of three. Not knowing what the future held for any of us…_

_All 9 of us became known as the Guardians. For each of us had been changed, bound to each protect an item of great and terrible power. The items were created alongside each Guardian, a terrible burden and sacrifice of their individual souls._

 

_Bound to an item of unlimited power meant our aging cycle was cut off. We were to be un-aging, untouched by the streams of time. The changes carried on slowly, morphing each of us differently. Until we became creatures that could handle the immense powers of Chaos._

 

_Once the main changes had passed, all 9 of us slowly worked out what abilities we had gained. First it was physical abilities, like strength and speed. But soon came the elemental powers, these helped to protect ourselves against the humans and hunter robots, who wanted to control the force each of us held._

 

_Learning our abilities helped a long way. All of us were now able to protect that which we had been chosen to Guard, but it was not enough. Slowly the humans overpowered us and one by one we fell. The Guardianship of the item passed onto the closest Guardians, in place of the one that had been killed._

 

_Time passed us by as we all tried to survive. And they tried many ways to gain our power. Clones made from our DNA was the first step in trying to destroy us. Then lasers with flesh destroying properties were introduced. After that, along came the hunter robots with this weapon built in. It was through these steps the humans took, that slowly destroyed the Guardian’s, one by one…_

 

_Within the first hundred years, three of the Guardian’s fell. Their items of power passed onto the rest of us. The three closest Guardians were chosen to take on the protection of that item. A little of the elemental power of that item was passed onto the receiver, but didn’t increase strength._

_It was at this time that we found the items would fuse together as one. Making it easier to hide and conceal within our own aura, making it easier to protect. None of us however gained anymore power from the items, than they already had to begin with._

 

_Searching in the years that went by, we tried to find new candidates to take on the items of power. This is when we found the true cost of what had been done to us in the past. Binding us to the object of power, our very souls were trapped in a hell of our own making. In trying to help the human race, we were in fact deceived and had reaped our own reward for the selfless actions we had took._

_As we found this out, more of the Guardians fell to the humans. They had gotten wise to our tricks, the humans were taking us down when alone. Away from the others and could not protect themselves from being killed from being drained of power._

 

_Another several hundred years went by, now with the last few Guardians on the run. Time had not been gentle, but for a short time, before hell totally broke loose out in the world, we found a small measure of peace in a beautiful city called Soleanna._

 

_It was not to be…_

_When we, the Guardians, disappeared from Soleanna. Running from another group of hunter robots, leading them away from the populous in the city. The ‘Flames of Disaster’ as they had been so rightfully named, were set loose on the world. After all the wars that had changed Station Square into a wasteland, to Soleanna being fortified, the last true sanctuary of human, mobian and half-breeds. The city was finally taken down, by a force more powerful than even Chaos._

 

_We tried as hard as we could to help the people, but they all had found a newfound fear of us. For our true history had been brought to the attention of the populous and once again we were on the run, from a newer updated version hunter robots. These were primly provided by an old offshoot organization, which had once been part of G.U.N. the military group. Using their technology, along with their own advances they rebuilt G.U.N. with a different name and set out to eliminate all the Guardians, to gain what they saw as theirs._

 

_By this time there were only two of us left. We were being exterminated and there was nothing any of us could do. For several more years the two of us persevered together, pouring all our energy to just survive attacks from three sides. The humans who wanted the items, the hunter robots sent to kill us and the ‘Flames of Disaster’ themselves, which attacked at different moments anytime and anyplace._

 

_Was it worth all our lives protecting the items from everyone? Could it have been done differently? Mayhap it did in another reality, but not in this one, this future that will someday be my end. Though funnily enough, it was the same item that sent my best friend through the barrier between worlds. Bringing joy and laughter to my life._

_The Chaos Emeralds. That is what began it all and will one day end my life…_

 

_Can I go back? Change one of the other realities, so at least one of my doubles can live their life? Would I be able to take the place of a different version of me, and try to save the future? I do not know…_

 

_Cream. Amy. Knuckles. Shadow. Tails…Sonic. I miss you all. Even if it hurts…_

_I would do anything to see you again. To interact with you. To hug you. To argue with you. To see you…_

_I would sacrifice the world and everything I am, if it meant to could save the future of the world. Even if it meant, I would pay the price. I would do it._

_For you are worth it. My life. My soul._

_Everything…_

 

\----------------

_End Chapter 1_


	2. Silver’s POV

_Tis all I have ever known, this world of flames..._

 

\------------

 

_~You think I am Naïve~_

 

Up high, protected from the fierce winds, golden eyes stare downwards. A hedgehog, pale white in colour, stands watching the world from his broken pedestal. The window is broken, swaying to and fro as he holds on tight to the windowsill. Flames crackle and hiss, spreading below, danger clear as he watches, face emotionless and silent.

 

_~You think I am innocent~_

 

Lava erupts from the cracks in the pavement below, catching everything in its path on fire. It melts and twists. Changes and scorches. It becomes a twister of disaster destroying more within its path.

 

He stiffens above, the heat scolding his fur and flesh. Spines raise upwards in a defensive instinct against this threat, for he knows what is coming. Below, the lava begins to contract into a familiar form, one that he never forgets. The being of fire, a monster made of lava. A living nightmare made real, one he can never forget.

 

_~But you are wrong!~_

 

Now it has completed its form, that being of fire. Rising from the depths of lava to wreak havoc and harm upon all who are nearby. Around the monster lava erupts from below, sending concrete and metal spraying everywhere. This pit it creates, with only death below, serves as a barrier against those who fight against this creature. For if one fell to those depths, only death would meet them, swift and deadly.

 

His nose twitches, burned by the scent of sulphur. Snorting, his eyes narrow at the creature, anger smouldering deep inside his form. Fingers curl into fists at his side.

 

_~I lost my innocence long ago~_

 

Lips pulled back from small fangs, baring them at the monster below. A threat display towards the creature, as he takes a step backward, unable to wait any longer. For there is no sign of her, his friend. Green begins to glow around his palms, the markings lighting up on the front and backs of his gloves. This was a clear sign of his psychokinesis ability being activated.

 

_~Too much has happened~_

 

Moving away from the violently banging window frame, he goes to a hole in the wall. Stepping backwards a few steps, he runs and jumps out the building.

 

927 feet high, a tremendous fall. He opens his arms and reorients himself mid-fall. Then with a flicker of his power, stops gradually.

 

Hanging in the air, head hanging down, he then raises his face and glares towards the ground.

 

_~The flames took away everything~_

 

Twisting round, the flames come into sight, flaring into the air, lava erupts from the ground. Shooting backwards the heated liquid misses, though fur stands on end, singed from the heat.

 

A growl echoes from his throat, fingers curling into fists, for this was what he had known since his birth. Flaring his power once again, he shoots off in the direction of the monster within. Knowing he had to do something, his honour demanding it so.

 

_~And left only ruin behind.~_

 

Light flashing in the sky draws his attention upwards and golden eyes see clouds gathering in a rapidly darkening sky. The lava and fire below seem to glow in the growing darkness. It draws his attention straight onto the creature below, highlighted by the flames.

 

Speeding through the sky he draws close to his enemy, readying himself for the coming battle to save what’s left of his home, his world.

 

_~I’ve cried so many tears in anguish~_

 

This city, a place he lived, had been destroyed long ago. In a war between fire and water, there had been two monsters, one who attacked, the other who defended. But soon water fell, leaving fire to ravage the city and leave sorrow and dust behind. This place was still his home though, a place he would protect as best he could.

 

So he was now speeding through the sky, towards that monster of flame. To try to protect that which was most precious to him.

 

_~Tended to many wounds~_

 

Tiring slightly, he finally lands upon a broken roadway. Holes, cracks and even entire parts of the road were piled on top of one another, creating a pathway right to the monster. Surveying his chosen pathway, he sees fire come together to form actual creatures.

 

Living flame given form, that allowed others to become real too, and so they were born. Made of misery, pain and sorrow. These creatures fed on negative emotions and became stronger, leading to many a death as they drew on people’s fears.

 

A snarl escapes from behind sharp fangs, golden eyes narrow and began to glow, allowing the other part of his power to come into play. His fingers spread on one hand, twisting upwards and lifting. With that movement, objects around began to levitate, twisting slowly in the air as his arm stretched fully upwards, holding them in the air.

 

_~While watching with hopelessness as more of my home is destroyed.~_

 

“Get out of my **way!** ” He throws the levitating objects at the small fire creatures, his power let go of the objects and sent them flying at deadly speeds. They impact the creatures and cause them to explode into ash, coating the air and turning his fur grey. Running forward, he pushes his arms forward and sends more of the fire beasts off the roadway into thin air.

 

_~My anger is boundless~_

 

Dodging and ducking. Flipping and flying. He slips past the streams of fire sent at him from those creatures. One then catches him on the back, making a yell escape from his throat. He turns in mid-air, one hand facing the fire creature and he captures it in his psychokinesis.

 

_~Much like my hatred~_

 

Squeezing his hand slowly shut, the creature gives out a sudden whine before it explodes from the force of his attack. A savage grin is on his face as he turns towards the monster once more, all the creatures now gone. Racing forward, he readies himself for the most taxing battle, just to gain a little more time for this battle torn world.

 

_~For the one who let the flames become free.~_

 

Boosting himself upwards, across the dangerous chasm’s that open to the lava and fire below. Over the sharp edges of various rubble and man-made objects, he soon comes to a wide open area. Everything within was gone from centuries of destruction and devastation. His spines bristle as he skids to the edge, dust flung up into the air from the sudden stop.

 

_~If I could go back in time~_

 

Golden eyes stare down into the pooled lava below, all the rivers of fire from the city are flowing into this area. For this was the last sign before the monster formed in all its dangerous and beautiful glory.

 

_~To save my future~_

 

As he watches, the lava rises flowing against its natural current. Forming this monster, the everlasting flame, known as _ Iblis  _.

 

Looking left and right with a quick assessment, he focuses his power once more and lifts more objects to use as weapons against this foe. For he knew he had to be swift and deadly to avoid being killed. As had been shown by those who had taken on the monster before, it was not a clean death that was for sure.

 

_~To stop the one who sets free the flames~_

 

Chucking with all his strength, the heavy objects crash into the monster, capturing its attention, thus forcing it to turn its forming face and eyes towards him. Shifting his stance legs part slightly, upper body lowered a little, with hands open and relaxed at chest height, he glares at the menacing creature of fire.

 

_~I would destroy that person myself.~_

 

“ **Come fight me,** **You** **Monster** **!** ” He yelled, as the white hedgehog enveloped his body in psychokinesis energy. Ears twitched, then suddenly the anthro was gone from sight as a massive fist slammed down exactly where the male stood.

 

The road cracked, pieces of concrete and steel crumbled, falling to the magma below. This happened just before the whole thing suddenly shattered and the old road was no more. Cars, metal twisted bars and concrete segments fell with a sudden explosion of dust.

 

_~The destruction of this future~_

 

Then the being of fire cries out with a shriek of pain, it's whole form seeming to fold in on itself, back into the lava below. Then suddenly the red-hot-liquid streamed back the other way in a sudden wave that went higher and higher.

 

White flickered in the air, before dispersing and revealing the hedgehog safe after all. The anthro was panting, chest heaving with needed breath. Sweat dripped down from a furrowed brow as golden eyes glared at Iblis who was still going strong.

 

_~To stop the death and flames~_

 

Around the white hedgehog various things seemed to float, held up by an invisible force that was quickly tiring him out. Cars, rubble, steel beams and even a fire critter or two hovered around the anthro as he glared down at his foe.

 

Iblis gave a piercing cry back at the hedgehog. This caused the anthro to slap his hands over pointed ears in an effort to protect sensitive eardrums from being damaged by the sound. The white hedgehogs face was in agony, mouth was open in a silent scream. His body curled partially into a protective ball spines standing on end and eyes were nearly closed, but they stayed open only through pure willpower and stubbornness.

 

_~Even if I am erased~_

 

Then with a yell of his own the hedgehog flung the entirety of his various ammo at the fiery wave of lava and death.

 

It hit with a deafening bang, completely wiping out all sound. All the hedgehog could hear was a piercing high pitched sound. Uncurling, Silver opened his eyes fully and tried to reorient himself to focus on Iblis. Instead, all he found was himself suddenly crashing face first into another set of dilapidated buildings, in which a wall was knocked over to become his new floor.

 

_~And I never exist~_

 

Groaning, he turned over pushing the rubble off of him. Hearing creaking above, he took a sharp breath in and glanced upwards with widened eyes before scrambling forwards while activating his psychokinesis power to boost himself out of there before he got stuck or worse crushed in the falling debris.

 

_~Would allow me to smile in satisfaction~_

 

Somersaulting in mid air and stopping on another ledge, the white anthro lifted his newly accessible ammo with his physic power. He gave silent growl that showed off his teeth in frustration as Iblis roared back in challenge below at the Hedgehog.

 

_~.So no-one has to go through this pain.~_

 

Silver roared with all his power, hands shaking as he lifted them up into the air. His body glowing with every speck of psychokinesis power he possessed. Rubble, metal, concrete, cars, pylons, everything nearby was drawn within reach.

 

_~For My future is bleak~_

 

The monster below blasted a stream of fire at the anthro, coating the green powered figure in a blast of red flame.

 

_~I will not likely live to adulthood~_

 

A scream was heard...

 

_~But I care not~_

 

A scream of rage or pain?

 

_~For freeing this world~_

 

Maybe of hatred or agony?

 

_~Is all that matters now~_

 

It was not to be known. The Fireball that Silver had become faded, as Iblis was finally battered into submission and fell back into remission bringing peace to the land for a time once again.

 

The green power faded and the white hedgehog hovered for a long moment, smiling softly at having fought back the monster once again. Then…

 

...he fell.

 

Through the air he went. Cutting down through the fiery hot heat towards the lava below, no hope of survival.

 

Golden eyes slid shut, fingers open, still smiling.

 

_~Not me…~_

 

Then Strong arms curled under his legs and back as a familiar voice follows him into unconsciousness. “I got you kid. Rest now.”

 

\--------------

 

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Blaze’s POV

_The flames consume my very soul, in this world of sorrow_

 

* * *

  

_~This future I live in~_

 

Ears perked as her head snapped to the right, purple eyes focused into the distance. A roar could be heard, echoing as though from a long distance. Her teeth clenched, while on her lap, a fist tightened in worry around a patched leather sack hanging in her hand.

 

Winds rushed by, bringing heat and dust into the air. This drew her attention to the shuffling of other creatures nearby and her head turned slightly to look behind her. A purple tail with a white tip flickered irritably, as white lips pressed together with annoyance. ' _I haven't got time for this_ …'

 

_~Is nothing more than a broken wasteland.~_

 

Lifting her right hand with the sack, she carefully place it down in the only place of shade there was on the rooftop of the short building the anthro had stopped to take a short breather upon. Standing up, she brushed her light purple dress down, straightening it before turning fully to face the creatures behind her.

 

There was one unusual thing about this female. A ruby jewel was embedded upon her forehead, a powerful little thing. A focus point for all her energy and power, a dangerous but beautiful product of her only heritage that she had ever known.

 

_~I do not come from this dimension~_

 

Shifting her stance, the anthro brought one foot forward, shifted a hand back and pushed the other hand forward while partially curling the fingers. Fire ignited and curled up around that hand, as she tracked the creatures coming towards her. There were seemingly two of them at this point, but with the being made of fire more could appear at any time.

 

The one closest stopped suddenly, tilting its head to the side. Then it hunkered down, the fire of its body turning a deep red as it gave a guttural hiss at her form. Growling back, ears flattening, she allowed the fire in her hand to spread to the other hand as she tracked the second one circling round behind her position. She did not want them to get near that leather sack, not after it had taken her months to find the items inside of it!

 

_~But I cannot leave~_

 

Nothing moved for a long couple of seconds, then the creature in front blasted a large fire blast at her form. Striking upwards with a yell, she separated the streams of heat on either side of her, her own inner flames protecting the anthro from getting injured. Spinning around, the female struck out palm smacking into the head of the other creature with a cracking sound. A yelp came from it, with a breath she swiped with the side of her hand into the side of it's head and sent the creature stumbling off the edge of the building into the fires burning below.

 

_~I have someone I must protect~_

 

A cry came from her as a searing pain came up scorched nerves from her back. The first creature, using it's companions sudden usage as a distraction figure had sneaked up behind the female and attacked when she had least expected it.

 

_~A teenager who should not have to fight~_

 

One eye was shut tight in pain, as the other purple iris slid to the side and narrowed venomously on the critter who had just injured her. It swiped again at her, but she jumped curling into the air, circling once and landed, while facing the creature, glaring hatefully as blood dripped almost gently onto the concrete under her paws. One arm hung down, it was shaking slightly and when she curled her fingers into a fist the whole thing had a spasm. Basically the limb was useless.

 

_~But does so to protect what’s left of his home~_

 

Lips curled upwards as she gave a silent snarl. Claws were bared, tail flicking furiously, ears flat, anger showing in every motion. Then it shifted, her mouth tilted into a smirk, tail calmed into a curve around her hip, ears perked as she calmed.

 

The fire apparition tilted its head, then darted forward screeching. It swiped for her, deadly claws inches away from purple tipped ears. It was only an instant, a brief moment, she watched it attack, gathered up all her power and in that moment _ **extinguished** _ the beast.

 

_~It hurts my soul~_

 

Panting she winced, hand hovering over her hanging arm. Focusing her fire she caused the skin to heat up enough to relax the muscles. At least it was numb now, huffing in annoyance she went back to the bag and opened it to rummage inside for some scrap fabric to fashion into a makeshift sling for herself.

 

_~To see him cry~_

 

Using her teeth, was able to tie a knot into the fabric and make a sling, then sliding it on smiled at how well it had seemed to work out as her numb arm settled into the material with ease. Striding up and down the rooftop, her arm moved easily with her walk, then she ran and found it stayed stable.

 

_~When things become too much for him~_

 

Nodding in satisfaction, the anthro turned back to the bag, walked over and closed it up. Well, once making sure everything inside was just as okay as the way she had left it. Then once satisfied, sealed up the bag and slung the rope around her left shoulder and down under her right arm. Tightening it to make sure it was secure, then she went over to the far side of the building and stepped up to the edge.

 

_~And he breaks in turn~_

 

Leaning over she stared down, eyes tracking the broken pathway of beams, girders, concrete pillars and roads she would take to get to the safe house. Calculating the route, she then nodded and then jumped off the edge, her tail flicking in the air.

 

_~My heart is sorrowful~_

 

Climbing up into the hole in the side of the building she leaned forward and pressed her hand on a panel on the side that was raised slightly. Light shone, it moved up and down reading her palm print, before it flashed brightly and went dark once more, then next to her a panel slid upwards revealing her current home.

 

_~For the suffering he goes through~_

 

Glancing outwards towards the eternally burning sky one more time, the purple eyed anthro finally walked into the cooler and dimmer building. Ears perked as the door closed mostly behind, closing most of the heat out and cooling the air slightly, this had been the best place they had found in a long time to rest and relax from the constant fears of burning out…literally.

 

_~But I’ll stay by his side~_

 

Fingers brushed against the stone wall as her eyes scanned the floor as she walked further into the room. Then she spotted the curled figure on the broken and busted but usable mattress in the corner of the room. Furrowing her brow she strode over concerned. The female anthro was careful not to disturb his wrapped wounds, as she placed a hand on the figures head, the bandages were clearly carefully placed with love, with a gentle touch to go along with it. ' _So you were here_...'

 

_~For he is my brother in mind~_

 

“Silver…” She slid to her knees and reached forward with her hands. One gripped his shoulder as the other slid under his chin lifting his face up to her gaze. The cat anthro's voice was a quiet whisper of sorrow, she knew exactly who it was the white hedgehog was going to want to see when he opened those golden eyes of his, and not being able to do anything about it rankled deep inside of her.

 

Golden eyes slid open slowly, settling onto her own purple irises. Then a small smile curled onto his face as his eyes studied her with the same intensity as she had him. He looked awful truthfully, the normal white fur was a dull grey colour with pain and exhaustion, with a tinge of yellow showing he also felt nausea as well.

 

_~He is younger than he looks~_

 

“Blaze…” Sitting down next to him, she slid the bag off her shoulder and set it next to her. Then she carefully got Silver to rest his upper chest and head on her lap instead of the male sitting upright in pain. Running her fingers through his crest, she felt him take in a breath of contentment. A smile appeared on her face as the female ran fingers through the crest teasing out dead quills carefully.

 

_~In mentality not age~_

 

“He was _**here**_. _He_ came. He rescued me.” Now the smile was gone as she glared at the other wall on the other side of the cave. Holding back a growl as her ears went flat, her tail flickered in irritation as fingers of her free hand tightened into a fist around the rope of her bag. Her other hand she kept loose, still running it through his crest to keep him calm.

 

To take his mind off of him, she lifted the bag and dropped it onto his lap, a smirk on her lips.

 

_~But that is disappearing~_

 

“Blaze? What?” Wide golden eyes stared at her upside down, from his position were he was lying on her lap. Shock was written all over his face as he turned his attention to the bag, lifting it with one hand, the other untying it carefully. “What is it?”

 

“Surprise.”

 

_~As the flames consume all~_

 

“Is this…?!” He reached into the bag, eyes wide with wonder. Ears perked high as he laughed, pulling out a half melted bar of chocolate. It was triple wrapped in foil, then in a special container to keep it at an even temperature to stop the food from melting. Not that is what it was only used for, the container could be used to keep any kind of food fresh that they took out on journeys across the Lava Wasteland. Each of them had such a container, as well as a water bottle with a purifier inside of it.

 

Such items were a necessity in such an inhospitable place this city, their home was.

 

_~I follow him without question~_

 

“Wow. So cool…” Silver's voice shook her out of her contemplation's, turning her attention back to the hedgehog, the cat anthro saw him take a bite out of the chocolate and another grin spread across his face. He broke a piece off and held it up to her with hopeful eyes and she couldn't say no to him. Taking it, the flavour was unlike anything Blaze had tasted in a long time. It really brought to light how different a piece of luxury chocolate like this was, and the bars of protein they usually scavenged, or the tins they usually grabbed day by day actually was.

 

So much was gone…

 

_~Into the flames we fight~_

 

Smiles and laughter were such a rarity nowadays, Silver's face usually was accompanied by a scowl or frown as he stared out over the flames, waiting out the appearance of the monster Iblis. Waiting for the battles he fought with the creature time after time. Fighting the monster back again and again to preserve just that bit of the city so they could survive another day, yet even so, supplies were dwindling. It was a struggle to find even the basics nowadays.

 

Silver had been protected from the worst of it all. But the cat anthro had seen the darkness of the world and it had stripped her of any innocence she had from a very young age, making the female grow up before her time. But Blaze could see Silver was loosing that side of himself and it grieved her, knowing that she couldn't stop it. She didn't want him to turn out like her.

 

_~To fight for our future~_

 

Blaze jumped as she felt his head land on her arm, looking down the anthro could see Silver had fallen asleep. He was curled partially within the torn blanket, hand grasping the material as he nuzzled into her abdomen. Her hand was resting on his head from were she had been running fingers from before through his crest. Though now she kept them still and just let them instead feel the aura of his power, which was seriously weak.

 

Her head shot up as the door opened and a figure strode into the room. They were cloaked, about 6ft and stopped suddenly just inside the room when they spotted the cat anthro's threatening fire aura.

 

Then she closed her eyes. Lips were pressed into a thin line, as she spoke in a tight voice towards the new figure.

 

_~And to journey to the past~_

 

“Hello…Guardian.”

 

* * *

 

_End Chapter 3_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the Sonic franchise.


End file.
